Internado Smash
by Calieut
Summary: [Ness x Lucas] [Popo x Toon Link] [Megaman x Aldeano] Tras perder a su madre, Lucas y Claus ingresan en el Internado Smash, y lo que parecía una tortura que los superaba se convertió en las ganas de levantarse cada mañana. (PÉSIMO SUMMARY)


Lucas entró en aquel lugar agarrado de su hermano mayor, con lágrimas en los ojos, escalofrios costantes y pequeños sollozos.

Lo había perdido todo.

Su madre ya no estaba allí. Había dejado atrás a sus amigos, a sus vecinos. A Fuel, a Boney... Sólo le quedaba su hermano.

Y allí estaba.

Delante de aquella mansión de metal, rodeada de bosques. Desde el primer momento, al rubio le pareció una cárcel.

Claus estaba serio, aparentando que aquella situación no le superaba, aunque por dentro estaba más asustado que Lucas.

Se encargaría de que nadie más pudiera hacer daño a su hermano.

Y, tras algún que otro suspiro y de un silencio lleno de miradas incómodas, abrieron la puerta y entraron en su nuevo hogar.

El internado Smash.

La sala principal estaba vacía. Era una habitación con las paredes pintadas de un gris claro y gastado, con ventanas marrones oscuras que le daban al lugar un aspecto aún milenario, y con un suelo blanquecido.

Lucas pudo ver a una niña jugando con una pelota azul al lado de las escaleras. Llevaba un peto rojo y un lazo a juego en su corto cabello rubio ondulado.

Claus le cogió la mano a su hermano: Aquel lugar le ponía demasiado nervioso. Le recordaba a aquellos típicos lugares de las pelis de miedo, en la que las ventanas se abrían solas y la madera de las escaleras crujía. Y la niña jugando sola no ayudaba a mejorar el panorama.

**-¿Y si nos acercamos para preguntarle a dónde tenemos que ir?** \- Susurró Lucas.

Claus asintió.

Y ambos gemelos se dirigieron a la escalera. Miraron a la rubia, que movía su pelota aburrida hacia los lados.

**-H-hola...** \- Susurró Lucas.

**-¡Hola!** \- Dijo la niña. - **¿Cómo os llamais?**

**-Yo soy Claus, y él es mi hermano Lucas.**

**-¡Encantada! ¿Quéreis jugar a la pelota?**

**-En realidad no..**. - Respondió Claus. - **Acabamos de llegar y no sabemos a dónde ir.**

**-Hm... El director está en la habitación de la planta de arriba.**

**-¿Tiene una planta sólo para su habitación?**

**-No, es la sala que trae en letras doradas "DIRECTOR". Supuse que lo reconoceríais**.

**-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y encant...!** \- Dijo Lucas, hasta que un chico le cortó.

**-¡Tracy! Te he estado buscando... -** Otro niño pequeño, un poco más alto que la rubia, que se llamaba Tracy, apareció bajando las escaleras. Tenía una camiseta negra y vaqueros, y el pelo largo. Tan largo que le tapaba levemente los ojos.

**-¡Hola, Picky! ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota conmigo?**

**-Ness y Porky están preocupados porque te fuiste sin avisar. Mejor vamos a verlos, ¿sí? - Contestó el rubio.**

**-Nadie quiere jugar conmigo a la pelota...**

El niño, llamado Picky, trató de disculparse y de explicarle a su amiga que sus hermanos llevaban toda la tarde buscándola.

Lucas sonrió enternecido, y luego se preguntó que les habría pasado a esos dos niños para que acabasen en un internado a tan corta edad. Y parecían tan inocentes y felices...

Subieron las escaleras, aún más nerviosos. No veían a nadie entre los pasillos, todo estaba completamente desierto. Después de subir cuatro pisos, aparecieron en una sala completamente distinta al resto de las plantas: Era más oscura.

El suelo blanco de las anteriores se sustituía por un negro apagado, y la pared gris era más oscura. Y las puertas, rojas tirando a granate.

**-¿A quién se le ocurrió pintar este edificio de estos colores...?** \- Susurró Lucas.

**-A alguien al que no le gustaba mucho su trabajo.** \- Respondió el pelirrojo.

Y, al fondo del pasillo, una puerta que traía en letras doradas "DIRECTOR".

**-¡Buenos días! Sois los nuevos, ¿verdad? Mucho gusto, soy Master Hand.**

**-¿Ma..mast...?** \- Tatubeó Lucas. No le parecía un nombre normal, a decir verdad.

**-Master Hand.** \- Le tendió la mano. Llevaba unos guantes blancos elegantes que no pegaban nada.. Con sus vaqueros y su sudadera.

**-Somos Lucas y Claus.** \- Dijo el pelirrojo.

**-Ajá... Pues... Os explico. No podéis salir del internado bajo ninguna circustacia. Si me entero de que os habéis escapado, no volveréis a entrar. Si sobrevivís en el bosque, claro.**

Master Hand debería aprender que aquella frase no asustaba a la gente, si no que le tentaba a fugarse. En realidad, lo más horrible que podías encontrar en aquel bosque era mancharte de barro. Y él nunca se daba cuenta de que la gente se marchaba.

-Tenéis clase por las mañanas. Cada habitación tiene un baño con ducha. Se desayuna a las ocho. Y a las diez se apagan las luces. No podéis intercambiar habitaciones con nadie. Y... Creo que nada más.

Ambos asintieron.

**-Empezais el lunes. Vuestro dormitorio es el 215. Y... Si tenéis algún problema, no tenéis más que subir las escaleras, ir a la sala 400, pedir una cita para venir a verme, esperar fuera a que os atienda y decirmelo**.

Les dio la llave de su cuarto y les dio las indicaciones para ir.

Estaban demasiado cansados, había sido un día con muchas emociones, y no habían terminado. Todavía estaban nerviosos por si harían amigos, o por cómo les iría allí.

De todas formas, era muy de noche, había estado toda la mañana en un coche para llegar y la tensión que estaban viviendo no ayudaba, así que se fueron a la habitación lo más rápido que pudieron y se echaron, cada uno en su cama.

Como cada mañana, Claus era el primero en levantarse. Eso era algo que nunca cambiaría.

El pelirrojo se metió en el baño, se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha, dándole unos minutos más a su hermano para dormir.

Después de un rato, Claus ya estaba vestido y peinado, y el otro gemelo seguía en la cama.

**-Venga, Luke... Tienes que despertarte...**

**-Hmm...**

**-Desayunamos a las ocho.**

**-Hmpf...**

**-¡Luke!** \- Le zarandeó. - **¡Levanta!**

**-¡Buenos días!** \- El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Estuvo a punto de gritar por el susto, pero, gracias a su dios, no lo hizo. **\- ¡Me llamo Ness!**

**-¿¡Qu-qué haces en mi nuestro cuarto!?**

**-Master Hand me ha dado la llave maestra para entrar.**

**-¡Pero llama a la puerta antes!**

**-¿Te he asustado?** \- Sonrió de lado.

**-¡No! P-pero podrías haber despertado a Luke.**

**-¿Luke? ¿Todavía no está despierto? ¡Si son las...!** \- Ness se fijó en aquel chico rubio, despeinado y dormidito, y se calló. Despertar a aquella cosita tan adorable le parecía un crimen. - Eh... Bueno... El dire quiere que os enseñe el lugar. - Susurró bajito.

**-Vamos, Lucas, levanta.**

**-Hmmm... ¿Qué...?** \- El ojiazul abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó, bostezando.

**-¡Hola, Luke!** \- Gritó Ness. -** ¡Buenos días!**

**-¡Ahhh!**

**-Tra... Tranquilo. Vine para enseñaros el internado. Me llamo Ness.**

Lucas le miró de reojo. Era moreno, con el pelo corto, y de ojos azules. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla y azul. En la cabeza tenía puesta una gorra roja.

**-¿Ness?**

Asintió.

Lucas se levantó y fue a ducharse. Claus y Ness se miraron. Fue un silencio muy incómodo.

Tras cinco minutos de miradas al suelo y a las paredes y silbidos, Lucas salió, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta rosa.

**-¡Bien, vamos!** \- Y Ness abrió la puerta y salió, esperando a que los otros dos les siguieran.** \- Por aquí se va a las aulas.** **Creo que voy al mismo curso que vosotros, así que si os perdeis, solo teneis que seguirme. Allí...** \- Caminó a lo largo de los pasillos. -** Está la sala de reuniones. Lo usamos para hacer obras de teatro, o ver películas o... Bueno, también dan charlas y cosas así.** \- Subió unas escaleras. -** Aquí está el gimnasio, mi cuarto favorito. ¿Os gusta el béisbol? A mí me encanta.** \- Sonrió. - **Y... La sala de música, la de jardineria... Bueno, aquí están los clubs. Tenéis que apuntaros al menos a uno. Yo estoy en dos. Y arriba son las habitaciones. La cuarta planta son los cuartos de los profes. Y el comedor está abajo.**

Los gemelos ya se habían olvidado de dónde estaba cada cosa.

**-¿Entendido?**

**-¡Sí!**

Lucas ya se veía siguiéndo al moreno cada vez que quisiera ir a algún sitio.

**-Pues... Abajo está el comedor. **

Se oyó el ruido de una pelota rodar por el suelo del largo pasillo, hasta tocar el pie de Claus y rebotar hacia atrás. Los tres chicos se giraron y vieron a Tracy.

**-Ho... Hola, Nesu.** \- Saludó con la mano.

**-Hola, pequeña**. - Sonrió el moreno, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola en brazos.


End file.
